


Warrior of Light

by SherlockMalfoy



Series: Grid Links [7]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: ALMOST Character Death, Alternate Origin Story, Angst, Canon Character Death (Zordon), Gen, Order of Meridian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockMalfoy/pseuds/SherlockMalfoy
Summary: When Zordon defeated Rita Repulsa and was scattered across time and space, he left behind his loyal protege, Gosei of Earth. For four thousand years Gosei carried on in his stead as the Warrior of the White Light until he, too, met his own end at the hands of Ivan Ooze.But that was not the end. And the Light of Hope never truly burns out.(Alternate origin of Gosei, mentor of the Megaforce team, for theGrid Linksuniverse.)





	Warrior of Light

It was over. The Great War of the Coins was finally over.

His people, his world, was safe at last from the clutches of the one they called Rita Repulsa.

But the cost was far too great.

Gosei fell to his knees beside his comrades in arms. He wept. He screamed.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at the woman who had fought beside him. She betrayed no sign of sorrow or loss. The ancient Master Warrior was hardened to such weaknesses of spirit. But he, still so young in the eyes of the other members of the Order, his species mere infants compared to the millions, even billions of years some of these beings had lived...

"Do not believe that we do not share in your pain, young one," she said, her accent seeming to soothe the pain in his soul that his mentor's death had left behind. "Zordon would not want you to weep for his loss. But to celebrate his life and all the good and true works he has done. We carry on in his name, and continue our fight against the coming darkness of evil."

"I can't... I'm not ready. This mission.... it's too much for me."

She smiled down at him. "Come. I will train you in the ways of my people. Then you will travel to Liaria and study under the great wizards. We will make you ready to take your place as your world's Master Warrior and, the Great Power willing, a Grid Champion worthy of carrying on Zordon's master works."

**o0o**

He trained hard and fought harder. He pushed himself to the limits of his potential and broke through them.

He became a fierce warrior in battle and a master sorcerer. He was young, but he was hand picked by Zordon to follow in his footsteps. He trained under Master Dulcea of Phaedos and learned the ways of the Ninjetti. He had proven himself a worthy vessel of the White Light and tore across the stars in pursuit of the most wicked of men.

He was older when he returned to his home-world, but still so bright eyed and filled with all the vitality of the boy he had been when Zordon had found him, saving him from the deadly Sabertooth he had so foolishly hunted alone.

His people had changed so much in his four thousand years traveling across the stars. His world had begun to thaw and life was returning to the once cold, barren lands. But there was little cause for celebration.

For the evil he had chased for a thousand years had found his world, and subjugated his people. The ice had thawed because the world was made sick with the purple poison of the parasite.

They fought frequently, but it was not until Gosei had followed the will of the Great Power and joined together with five young warriors to trap the evil called Ooze. They buried him beneath the earth, and sealed him away, at great cost to himself. For it had taken all of Gosei's power and might to hold off the monstrosities that had been constructed to do the evil one's bidding.

After the battle, and the freedom of his world restored, he knew his time had come. He had fought passionately but not wisely. He had poured all of his life force into the spells to bind Ooze and his machines, leaving little to sustain his broken body.

**o0o**

"Zordon you must save him!"

"He sacrificed himself to save us all! We can't let him die like this!"

He heard voices, but could not see. He wept as he heard his former master's booming, commanding voice for the first time in four thousand years.

"From my temporal warp I can do little to help him, young warriors. But there is one thing I may still do."

He felt him. His comforting and familiar presence. Though not physically, but rather in his mind. Even lost to this dimension, Zordon's powers were great... had he mastered telepathy at last?

_"Gosei, it has been many years. You have grown from a boy into a man."_

_"Master Zordon I thought... I believe you had died in that battle."_

_"I did not. Rita Repulsa's final spell was to send me into a state of temporal instability as she herself was sealed away. It has taken many centuries for Alpha 5 to find me and create this pocket of stable time in which I can exist and interact with your dimension."_

_"I am relieved that you live, even if it is not in a manner of which I comprehend. I have carried on your works."_

_"I know. I have watched over you. Your confrontation with Ivan Ooze has left you in a state of near death. Trapped as I am I cannot heal you and the others cannot reach this world in time to save you."_

_"If it is my time, then it is my time, Master. I have no regrets save one. That I could find no other way to stop the monster called Ooze. I am ready to become one with the Power."_

_"The Great Power is not through with you yet, young Gosei. In my current state, I can see far into the past and farther still into the future. Across dimensions and throughout time. Your body is dying. But your fighting spirit is still strong. It will linger long after you have gone. Allow Alpha 5 to create a vessel for you, from which you may watch over this world until you are needed again."_

_"But Zordon what can I do if I am just a spirit?"_

_"The Power will guide you and make your purpose clear in time."_

_"What of the White Light? When my body dies, the Light dies with it."_

_"The Light can never die when there is Hope. Another will come and prove worthy to carry the Light again."_

**o0o**

Six thousand years.

Give or take a few centuries, decades, and years.

Time had little meaning for a being as old as he, the Great Gosei, trapped in his temple with only a robot and his talking sword for company.

Six thousand years turned him into a bit of a cynic. The idealism he once held was gone, but he was no less dedicated to his mission.

It was just so **boring** , waiting around for the day that the Power had decided the time was right and hellfire would rain from the heavens. The time for him to finally act, in what little capacity he were able, to come.

It had caught him by surprise when he cast his gaze across the chamber that had become both his home and his prison.

Five little figurines on a ledge. Red, blue, yellow, black and pink. The colors of the Master Warriors of the Order of Meridian. The colors of the young warriors who had helped him seal away Ooze so long ago.

They were curious things. Weeks later, another appeared. One he did not remember because he had never seen the like before. Green. With little gold accents painted on.

Later, more appeared on the opposing ledge. Sometimes one, sometimes groups of them.

He awakened one day to find Saba missing. And a new little figurine bunched in among the first ones that had appeared. A white one, with black and gold accents. The shield, he recognized easily. He had worn it into battle often enough. It bore his Ninjetti mark, the mark he had earned at the temple of the Great Power on Phaedos. His White Tiger - the symbol that across the stars had become a beacon of hope as the White Light of Goodness burned across the universe rooting out the evil wherever it had been found. The Light that was nearly lost in his final confrontation with Ooze.

More figurines appeared over time. The ledges became crowded with them over the course of what he supposed were two decades - though it could have been two centuries for all he could truly know.

His robot companion Tensou had fallen asleep millennia ago, long before these odd little curios had begun appearing.

At last, something in the strange realm between the living and the dead in which he existed stirred. It swelled and it grew until at last, he could feel it. The White Light had returned to the source, to the Great Power. It exploded as secrets long hidden were dragged into the light.

It was time.

"Tensou," Gosei called, then tried again a little louder. "Tensou!"

The little robot wobbled, made a few comical noises and fell over. "I was catchin' some great Zzzs. How long was we snoozin?"

"Years."

"No wonder I'm so groggy," the little robot said, shaking the part of it's form that seemed to be the head.

Gosei sighed. "Wake up. Aliens have already landed on Earth. It's time to assemble a new team of heroes," he said. He knew his companion would not like what he had to say. But... it was the only way. The changes the Power made to those chosen to serve it were safer, survivable, to those who were still young and strong to handle them. "The most energetic and unstoppable group that exemplifies the enduring human spirit."

The robot made a distressing noise as it rolled around, reacquainting itself with its mobility functions. "Energetic and unstoppable. Don't say it..."

"Teenagers," he said as the colored panels began to light up. Tensou already searching via the direct link it shared with the command center. "Get me five kids with talent and attitude and get them now!"

Casting his gaze around the chamber, he looked on the little figurines lining the walls. Warriors of times gone by. Many representing his own people. Warriors that had unknowingly followed in the same footprints as he did. Many different powers to fight many different evils. But none of them compared to that which had now come to Earth. That which had been so vile so powerful that the Great Power itself had signaled that it was time for him to awaken the powers of the ancient ones.

**o0o**

He had not expected to be contacted by an Alpha unit. It was quite a surprise, even to one as old and experienced as him. After having expressed an interest in meeting the one who Zordon had prophesied would carry the White Light of Goodness after him, he had also not expected the Alpha unit to return with two old warriors.

One had been very respectful. The other...

The other reminded him very much of a very mouthy upstart he had fought alongside in the battle against Ooze.

He didn't like that warrior with the red war paint then. And he didn't like the one in the red shirt now. There must be something about the color...

Gosei had expected the one that remained in his chamber to have been wearing white, given the propensity for those chosen by the Power to reflect what has been bestowed on them in their raiment. Yet this man cloaked himself in shades of green.

Gosei, for all his ancient wisdom, was not all knowing and all seeing. He was not scattered through time and dimensions as his master had been, but instead had remained locked here in this place, on this island. Privy to only what the Power was willing to show him. He learned of Zordon's ultimate end through the man who paced his chamber, casting a scrutinizing eye over the figures that adorned it. The man stopped, at times, to pick one up and examine it. And Gosei watched him carefully, reverently place them back with careful hands.

"I have questions," the man said after a time. "My world is in danger. I can feel it in the Grid. My team, my family and I have done everything we can to prepare this world and to protect it for the last 20 years. We've built an army of Rangers, but I know that we're not going to be enough to stop what's coming. Can your team handle this? Are they strong enough?"

"Not yet, young one. But when the time comes they will achieve what you cannot. They will train, and they will fight, and they will learn. When the time comes they will unlock a power you and I can hardly begin to comprehend. They are as we were and more. Hope. When that hope runs thin, Thomas, the call will come. They will need all of you. I can say no more."

The man and the spirit talked more at length of other things. Of Zordon and his master works. Of Rita Repulsa and her betrayal of the other Masters, stealing the power of the dragon for herself but unable to unlock its secrets. Of her Lord, who had captured her and twisted her mind. Gosei was amused to learn that Zordon's sacrifice had restored the woman to her former self and that despite the unholy union of the sorceress and the Lord that had corrupted her, even the evil Zedd had been stripped bare and cultivated some scrap of a soul that could be purified and salvaged.

How fitting it was that the cruel and violent tyrant had been saved by a power he had once despised and cast aside.

When the man had left him, teleported by the Alpha unit back to wherever it was he had been brought from, his gaze was turned once more to the figures that had first appeared in his chamber. Now he knew why. As the powers had unlocked and awakened, the symbols of their Power were given to him for the war ahead. Just as the warriors themselves had been drawn back to one another by the intangible force that bound them all and balanced the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy and Jason are brought to meet Gosei in [_Hang up the Spandex_ chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030574/chapters/32938776).


End file.
